Biomaterials have been used in a variety of medical applications as alternative to, or in conjunction with, conventional materials in order to assist with healing, tissue repair, and other forms of medical treatment. Such biomaterials include ECM, a complex structural material found within tissues that surround and support cells. The ECM is generally made up of three major classes of biomolecules: structural proteins such as collagen and elastin; other proteins such as laminin, fibronectin, and various growth factors; and proteoglycans. ECM is derived from collageneous tissue and processed for application at the site of bodily injury. While ECM materials can be used for certain medical applications, current ECM materials often fail to provide sufficient structural integrity and bioactivity.